Problem: Simplify the expression. $(7t^{4}-t^{2})(-3t^{4})$
Explanation: First use the distributive property. $ 7 t^4 (-3 t^4) - t^2 (-3 t^4) $ Simplify. $-21t^{8}+3t^{6}$